Bastard Guardian
by baekhyeol
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah siswa biasa yang tidak ingin terkena masalah apapun dengan siapapun. Tapi, karena kesalahan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, surat cinta yang dibuat oleh Luhan untuk Sehun justru dibaca oleh Park Chanyeol – salah satu berandal di sekolahnya – dan lebih parahnya lagi Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun-lah yang menulis surat itu dan menerima Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Bastard Guardian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun hanyalah siswa biasa yang tidak ingin terkena masalah apapun dengan siapapun. Tapi, karena kesalahan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, surat cinta yang dibuat oleh Luhan untuk Sehun sunbae ternyata justru dibaca oleh Park Chanyeol – salah satu berandal di sekolahnya – dan lebih parahnya lagi Park Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun-lah yang menulis surat itu dan Chanyeol menerima Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Hal ini merupakan awal yang bagus untuk memulai aktivitas di pagi hari sehingga menjadi lebih semangat untuk menjalankannya.

Hal ini sepertinya berpengaruh kepada seorang namja mungil yang sedang berjalan dengan riang menuju ke gerbang sekolahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti alunan musik dari kedua earphone yang terdapat di kedua telinganya. Rambut coklatnya bergerak seirama dengan kepalanya yang naik-turun.

Langkah namja mungil itu terhenti ketika dia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Dia berhenti bukan karena dia lupa kelas pertamanya di hari itu melainkan karena namja mungil itu tidak bisa berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terdapat di lantai dua.

Namja mungil itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung sambil menatap ke arah kerumunan siswa-siswi di hadapannya. Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk menggoyangkan lengan salah seorang siswa dan membuat siswa itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arahnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh, a-anu sebenarnya ada apa ramai-ramai begini?"

Siswa yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya mengangguk lalu menunjuk ke arah depan dengan menggunakan dagunya.

"Seperti biasa. Ada seseorang yang berani menyatakan perasaan kepada Chanyeol sunbae"

Mendengar nama salah satu sunbaenya disebut, namja mungil itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, namja mungil itu memilih untuk berjalan keluar lalu memutari gedung dan masuk lagi lewat pintu belakang.

"Hah, memang melelahkan. Tapi, daripada terkena masalah lebih baik aku menghindar kan?"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Seorang namja mungil – Baekhyun – yang baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam kelasnya segera menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun bisa melihat seorang namja bertubuh tak kalah mungil darinya sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika namja mungil itu sudah tiba di depannya.

Luhan –namja mungil itu – mendengus ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang? Kau ketinggalan pertunjukan seru" ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Dirinya kan memang biasa datang jam segini tapi kenapa Luhan malah bertanya seolah-olah Baekhyun biasa datang lebih pagi?

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa antusias sama sekali. Yah, dia cukup mengetahui maksud dari 'pertunjukan' yang diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Kau tau Kim Nayeon kan? Siswi yang minggu lalu menang olimpiade matematika? Dia tadi menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol sunbae" cerita Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya santai. Dia tau Kim Nayeon. Dulu mereka pernah satu kelas ketika berada di kelas satu, tapi ketika di kelas dua ternyata kelas mereka dipisah dan Baekhyun tidak sekelas lagi dengan Nayeon. Baekhyun memang tidak cukup dekat dengannya tapi Baekhyun lumayan mengetahui kalau yeoja cantik itu merupakan salah satu siswi yang menjadi incaran para namja dan ketika mendengar kalau ternyata Nayeon-lah yang menyatakan perasaan kepada Chanyeol pagi ini, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa agak kasihan dengannya.

"Lalu? Apa Nayeon diterima?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau seperti tidak mengetahui Chanyeol sunbae saja. Mana pernah Chanyeol sunbae menerima seseorang menjadi kekasihnya kan? Yang ada di pikirannya kan hanya tawuran terus-menerus"

"Ya ampun, Lu. Jangan asal bicara begitu! Kalau ada yang mendengar lalu mengatakannya ke Chanyeol sunbae bagaimana? Kau bisa mendapat masalah!"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Bukannya tidak takut, tapi namja mungil bermata rusa itu yakin kalau tidak akan ada yang mendengar komentarnya tentang Chanyeol tadi karena Luhan mengatakannya sambil berbisik kepada Baekhyun, jadi kecil kemungkinan orang lain akan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan menuju ke kantin sambil sesekali tertawa bersama ketika salah satu diantara mereka mengatakan sebuah lelucon. Keduanya lalu berbaris untuk mengantre membeli makan siang sambil sesekali bercanda atau membahas tentang pelajaran yang tadi mereka pelajari.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin maju selangkah ke depan ketika seseorang menyalip di depannya sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk maju ke depan. Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika melihat seseorang dengan seenaknya memotong antrean mereka.

"Hei, berbarislah dengan benar!" seru Luhan kesal.

Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan ingin menarik seragam orang itu dari belakang segera menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan dan memintanya untuk tenang.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Tidak apa-apa"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa sesantai ini ketika seseorang memotong barisannya?!

"Ya! Kau! Astaga! Apa kau tidak punya mata ya?"

Seseorang yang tadi memotong barisan di depan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan tajam. Luhan membalas tatapan orang tersebut dan hampir saja menarik kerah seragam orang itu kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menahan tangan Luhan dengan lebih erat.

"Lu, sudahlah. Jangan membuat keributan"

"Heh, kau dengar apa yang diucapkan oleh temanmu ini, bocah tengik? Dia saja tidak masalah tapi kenapa kau mencari masalah denganku, heh?"

Luhan baru saja ingin membalas ucapan orang itu tapi Baekhyun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk berjalan menjauh dari barisan tersebut. Luhan mendengus kesal lalu membebaskan dirinya dari pegangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menarikku keluar barisan?!" seru Luhan kesal.

"Agar kau tidak bertengkar dengannya! Oh, sudahlah. Kita temui saja Kyungsoo. Semoga saja dia membawa bekal lebih sehingga kita bisa mengganjal perut kita agar tidak kelaparan"

Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menahanku mungkin saat ini kita sedang makan siang dengan tenang"

"Kalau saja aku tidak menahanmu mungkin saat ini kita sedang berada di UKS atau ruang guru"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sambil menarik lengan Luhan agar segera keluar dari kantin. Keduanya tidak menyadari kalau seseorang yang berada di sana tengah memperhatikan mereka – atau lebih tepatnya salah satu diantara mereka – sejak tadi. Tangan besar itu meremas kaleng soda yang sudah kosong hingga remuk membuat seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung?"

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa kalau tanganku terasa _gatal_ "

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah merupakan salah satu bel yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid yang berada di seluruh dunia. Luhan dan Baekhyun salah satunya. Kedua namja mungil itu dengan semangat membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka dan memasukannya ke dalam tas ransel. Setelah selesai keduanya lalu berjalan bersama menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

"Eh, ada apa ramai-ramai begitu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang kini sedang menatap ke arah lapangan upacara. Di sana banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun dan mereka bisa mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari arah sana.

"Hei, ayo kita lihat!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menolak, Luhan sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju ke arah tengah lapangan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Beruntunglah keduanya sama-sama memiliki ukuran tubuh yang mungil sehingga mereka berdua bisa dengan mudah menyelinap di antara siswa-siswi yang lain.

"Hei, itu Chanyeol sunbae dan teman-temannya" bisik Luhan ketika mereka sudah berdiri di barisan yang paling depan.

Baekhyun meringis ketika melihat Chanyeol sunbae sedang memukul seorang siswa secara bertubi-tubi. Di sampingnya ada dua orang temannya yang lain yang hanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol tanpa berniat untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"B-Baek..."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan ketika mendengar namja mungil itu memanggil namanya. Kening Baekhyun mengernyit ketika dia melihat ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Luhan. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga kecil dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk ke arah tengah lapangan atau lebih tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang sedang dipukul bertubi-tubi oleh Chanyeol.

"O-orang itu kan yang tadi memotong barisanmu" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah lapangan lalu memincingkan matanya. Setelah itu matanya membulat ketika apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Luhan ternyata benar! Namja yang saat ini sedang dipukul oleh Chanyeol ternyata adalah orang yang tadi memotong barisannya.

"Apa yang dia perbuat sehingga Chanyeol sunbae mengamuk begitu?" ucap Baekhyun.

Entah suara Baekhyun yang terlalu keras atau justru pendengaran Chanyeol-lah yang terlalu tajam sehingga namja tinggi yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menatap ke dalam bola matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memukuli korbannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku.

"Lu-Luhan..."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut. Mulut namja mungil itu semakin menganga dan kini jari telunjuknya bukan lagi menunjuk ke arah namja yang menjadi korban pemukulan melainkan menunjuk ke arah sang pelaku pemukulan.

"Baekhyun, apa tadi Chanyeol sunbae menatap ke arahmu?" bisik Luhan.

Baekhyun menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan.

"Se-sepertinya begitu"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian Chanyeol memukul seorang siswa di lapangan dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan intens dan sudah satu minggu pula Baekhyun tidak pergi ke kantin sama sekali.

Bukan karena tidak ingin, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar takut untuk pergi keluar dari kelasnya selain untuk pulang sekolah. Ini semua karena seminggu lalu ketika Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya saat mereka berada di lapangan waktu itu. Siapapun yang _ditatap_ oleh Chanyeol, biasanya orang tersebut akan menjadi _mainan_ Chanyeol selama beberapa waktu. Oleh karena itu, daripada dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kantin, lebih baik namja mungil itu menetap saja di kelasnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah, Lu. Jadi, lebih baik aku tidak ikut dengan kalian"

"Tapi, kau kan tidak membawa bekal, Baek"

"Aku tidak lapar kok"

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. Luhan menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar kelas. Luhan yakin kalau sahabatnya itu sangat lapar jadi dia akan membelikan Baekhyun roti isi nanti di kantin.

Setelah Luhan pergi ke kantin, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa lapar tapi Baekhyun benar-benar takut kalau nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kantin dan dia akan menjadi _mainan_ Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding, apalagi kalau dia benar-benar menjadi m _ainan_ Chanyeol? Bisa habis dia.

Baekhyun mengerang sambil memegang perut mungilnya yang berbunyi.

"Lapar..." gumamnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang mengusap-usap perutnya, salah seorang murid mengatakan kalau Baekhyun dipanggil oleh salah seorang guru untuk segera datang ke ruang guru.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Dia kan sedang tidak ingin pergi keluar kelas, kenapa gurunya malah memanggilnya sekarang? Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera berjalan keluar kelas. Dalam hatinya, namja mungil itu berdoa agar dia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Murid itu membohonginya! Ketika namja mungil itu pergi ke ruang guru, para guru itu malah bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya di sana dan ketika Baekhyun menjelaskan kalau salah seorang siswa mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun dipanggil ke ruang guru, para guru itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan mungkin Baekhyun dijahili oleh murid itu.

"Apa sih tujuannya menjahiliku? Aku kan tidak pernah menjahili siapapun!" gerutunya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya lagi dan sepertinya Luhan belum kembali dari kantin karena namja bermata rusa itu tidak ada di dalam kelas.

"Eh, roti isi?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika dia melihat roti isi dan juga susu kotak stroberi terdapat di atas mejanya.

"Dari Luhan ya? Apa dia pergi ke kelas Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ternyata Luhan benar-benar pengertian dengannya, buktinya namja bermata rusa itu membelikannya roti isi dan juga susu.

Ketika Baekhyun menelan suapan terakhir roti isi tersebut, Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan ia segera berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang meminum susunya.

"Eh, kau tadi pergi ke kantin? Kok aku tidak melihatmu?" tanya Luhan dengan kening mengernyit.

Baekhyun meletakan susu kotaknya di atas meja lalu menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Bukannya ini darimu? Kau kan yang membelikannya untukku?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meletakan roti stroberi dan juga susu stroberi di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Ini roti dan susu yang kubelikan"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kalau bukan kau yang membeli ini semua, lalu siapa?"

Luhan terdiam lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tau"

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut merah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat. Langkah namja berambut merah itu tiba-tiba terhenti tak jauh dari pintu sebuah kelas.

"Kenapa berhenti hyung?"

Namja berambut merah itu tak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas lalu melihat seorang namja mungil yang sedang duduk di tempatnya dan sepertinya sedang dibujuk oleh salah seorang temannya.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu segera mengikuti arah pandangan si namja berambut merah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap si namja berambut merah itu yang suka memperhatikan seorang namja yang sedang duduk di tempatnya itu.

"Sudah satu minggu dia tidak pergi ke kantin" gumam si rambut merah.

Namja berkulit putih pucat menoleh dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya ia terdiam. Sama sekali tidak ingin mengomentari ucapan dari namja berambut merah itu.

"Ayo, Sehun. Kita harus segera ke kantin"

Namja berkulit pucat – Sehun – hanya menatap datar ke arah namja berambut merah yang kini sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju ke kantin. Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Bukankah kita tadi ingin pergi ke lapangan indoor?" gumam Sehun.

Karena tidak ingin tertinggal terlalu jauh, Sehun segera berjalan dengan cepat untuk bisa mengejar sosok yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu darinya ke kantin. Sehun berjalan mengikuti si namja berambut merah yang saat ini sedang membeli satu buah roti isi dan juga sekotak susu rasa stroberi. Kening Sehun mengernyit.

"Sejak kapan kau suka susu stroberi, hyung?"

Namja itu tidak menjawab lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan segera berjalan keluar dari kantin. Mereka berjalan kembali menuju ke kelas tadi dan si rambut merah mengatakan sesuatu kepada seorang siswa yang lewat di sana.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, hyung?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti"

Tak lama siswa yang tadi berbicara dengan si rambut merah melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan setelah itu seorang namja mungil berambut coklat berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Hei, dia pergi hyung"

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan"

Kening Sehun mengernyit. Biasanya, sosok di hadapannya ini akan mengikuti kemanapun namja berambut coklat itu pergi tapi sekarang sosok itu malah menginginkan agar dia pergi?

Sehun mengikuti si rambut merah masuk ke dalam kelas dan berhenti di ambang pintu sambil menatap ke arah si rambut merah yang berdiri di depan sebuah meja dan meletakan roti isi dan juga susu kotak yang tadi dibelinya di atas meja tersebut. Sehun mendengus. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak tujuan dari si rambut merah itu membeli roti isi dan juga susu kotak rasa stroberi yang jelas-jelas tidak disukai oleh si rambut merah.

"Kau benar-benar serius ingin melindunginya ya, Chanyeol hyung?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka ketika melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat bersemangat.

"Lu, pelan-pelan saja" tegur Baekhyun ketika melihat Luhan tersandung kakinya sendiri karena anak itu berlari-lari kecil sambil melompat.

"Kalau kita berjalan pelan-pelan kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kursi paling depan!" seru Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi duluan saja. Aku dan Baekhyun akan menyusul nanti" ucap Kyungsoo.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu segera berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah lapangan indoor yang saat ini sudah ramai dengan suara teriakan siswa-siswi.

"Tim basket sekolah lawan sepertinya cukup terkenal juga ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah banner-banner yang berada di tangan siswa-siswi di sana.

"Tim basket sekolah kita juga tidak kalah kok. Chanyeol sunbae dan teman-temannya yang lain ikut dalam tim basket juga sih" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol dan dua orang temannya yang lain memang tergabung dalam tim basket sekolah mereka. Selain karena kemampuan basket mereka yang memang hebat, paras tampan mereka juga membuat tim basket sekolah mereka memiliki banyak sekali penggemar, baik itu siswa-siswi sekolah mereka ataupun dari sekolah lain.

"Hei, itu Nayeon! Sepertinya dia masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol ya?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang siswi yang memegang banner dengan tulisan 'Park Chanyeol' di tangannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk. Setelah Nayeon ditolak oleh Chanyeol, siswi itu justru semakin sering berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Chanyeol namun sepertinya namja tinggi itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Nayeon sehingga ia tidak pernah merespon yeoja itu.

"Astaga! Kalian lama sekali, sih! Untung saja aku tadi berlari lebih dulu" ucap Luhan sambil menatap ke arah dua temannya yang baru saja datang.

"Kau tidak lihat ya di sini ramai sekali? Susah untuk masuk ke sini. Selain itu kami juga cukup kesulitan untuk menemukanmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh ke arah pinggir lapangan dan dia bisa melihat beberapa anggota tim basket sekolahnya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya ketika ia bisa melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut merah yang juga sedang melakukan pemanasan di bawah sana. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sudah menolak Luhan dan Kyungsoo agar ia tidak usah ikut menonton tim basket sekolahnya melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim basket sekolah lain, tapi kedua sahabatnya itu tetap memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut menonton.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Dia benar-benar berharap agar Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukannya diantara ratusan siswa-siswi yang menonton pertandingan basket kali ini.

"OH SEHUN! OH SEHUN! OH SEHUN!"

Baekhyun menatap aneh ke arah Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Teriakan Luhan yang sangat keras itu membuat beberapa siswa-siswi yang ada di sana menolehkan kepala mereka dan menatap ke arah Luhan yang saat ini sedang memegang banner besar dengan tulisan 'OH SEHUN, FIGHTING!'.

"Sebenarnya kau ke sini untuk mendukung tim basket sekolah kita atau mendukung Sehun sunbae saja sih?" ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah Sehun berada di dalam tim basket sekolah kita? Secara tidak langsung, aku juga mendukung tim basket sekolah kita" jawabnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan itu ada-ada saja, sih pikirnya.

"Kalau mereka terus seperti ini tim basket sekolah kita bisa menang!" seru Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

Saat ini kedua tim sedang beristirahat setelah permainan di babak pertama berakhir dan tim basket sekolah mereka unggul beberapa poin dari tim lawan.

"Itu karena Sehun sunbae yang bermain dengan sangat keren!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Pandangan namja bermata rusa itu benar-benar tidak berpindah dari Sehun yang saat ini sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan sebuah handuk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Yah, memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, permainan Sehun hari ini memang benar-benar sangat bagus. Bahkan namja tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu juga mencetak beberapa poin untuk tim basket sekolah mereka.

Luhan mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dengan erat membuat namja mungil yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya segera menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun menoleh ke arah sini!" seru Luhan dengan semangat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lapangan dan mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Sehun sunbae memang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Dia benar-benar melihat ke sini!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak percaya.

Luhan membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika dia melihat sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tipis milik Sehun. Cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun semakin mengerat membuat Baekhyun menoleh sambil meringis dan keningnya segera mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Luhan yang sedang menganga.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang ke arah Sehun lagi. Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika dia melihat senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Sehun yang juga masih menatap ke arah tempat mereka duduk.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak salah lihat kan?" gumam Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Sepertinya bukan hanya mereka saja yang melihat senyuman yang tersungging di bibir tipis milik Sehun melainkan para penonton yang ada di sana juga melihat itu sehingga banyak sekali yang saat ini sedang berteriak dengan histeris karena sangat jarang untuk mereka melihat seorang Oh Sehun untuk menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Luhan mengulangi ucapannya dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan tersenyum lebar. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum seperti itu? Wajah tanpa ekspresi saja dia sudah sangat tampan apalagi kalau namja itu tersenyum?

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lelah ketika dia merasakan cengkraman Luhan – yang masih belum dilepas – terasa mengerat kembali. Sial, apalagi yang dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun sehingga sahabatnya ini histeris sampai tiga kali? Baekhyun mendengus. Dia yakin sekali kalau lengannya akan memerah karena Luhan benar-benar mencengkram lengannya dengan erat.

"Aish, apa lagi kali ini? Bisakah kau tidak mencengkram lenganku terus ketika Sehun sunbae melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu histeris? Lenganku sakit" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Asdchasgndgsjlk..."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Luhan karena para penonton kini menyerukan nama-nama para pemain tim basket kesukaan mereka. Sepertinya pertandingan akan segera kembali dimulai.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan agak keras.

"Asdfahcagsakhl..."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa sih yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya!" tanya Baekhyun dengan lebih keras.

"AKU BILANG PARK CHANYEOL MELIHAT KE ARAHMU BODOH!" seru Luhan dengan keras. Atau mungkin terlalu keras? Karena nyatanya saat ini ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun karena mereka bisa mendengar ucapan Luhan dengan jelas.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dengan wajah merah merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo! Ini adalah pertama kali aku menulis ff chapter, semoga kalian menyukainya hehe. Maaf banget chapter ini pendek karena aku ingin mengetahui respon kalian lebih dulu, kalau memang respon kalian baik aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini tapi kalau responnya jelek aku akan menghapus cerita ini. Jadi, aku mohon respon kalian.

Malam ini aku update berjamaah bareng **SilvieVienoy96(menyusul) – Hyurien92 – Sebut Saja B – Blood Type-B – JongTakGu88(menyusul) – Pupuputri – Cactus93 – Uchanbaek 27x06 – Jonah Kim feat. Flameshine – RedApplee – Baekbychuu(menyusul) – Myka Reien – Byun Min Hwa – sigmame – Oh Lana** dalam rangka ulang tahun kak Sonk ( **Cactus93** ), kak Dewi ( **Hyurien92** ), dan kak Ella ( **Baekbychuu** ). Jangan lupa cek cerita mereka juga ya!

Terakhir,

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bastard Guardian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun hanyalah siswa biasa yang tidak ingin terkena masalah apapun dengan siapapun. Tapi, karena kesalahan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, surat cinta yang dibuat oleh Luhan untuk Sehun justru dibaca oleh Park Chanyeol – salah satu berandal di sekolahnya – dan lebih parahnya lagi Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun-lah yang menulis surat itu dan menerima Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja mungil mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa empuk yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya yang besar. Dengan handuk yang berada di tangannya, namja mungil itu mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah.

CKLEK

Pandangan namja mungil itu teralih ke arah seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Kepalanya menggeleng ketika melihat tingkah seenaknya dari orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" ucap namja mungil itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur milik si namja mungil.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya sedang bersama dengan mereka?"

"Kami baru akan bertemu pukul sembilan nanti"

Namja mungil itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya lalu mengernyitkan kening ketika melihat masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum waktu yang dikatakan oleh orang itu.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pada orang itu, namja mungil itu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya untuk menggantung handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya, namja mungil itu sudah melihat orang yang tadi merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sudah berdiri di depan meja dengan pengering rambut yang berada di tangannya.

"Rambutmu belum sepenuhnya kering. Kemarilah"

Namja mungil itu menghela napas lalu berjalan menghampiri sosok itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang berada tepat di depan orang itu dan setelahnya orang itu segera mengeringkan rambutnya dengan lembut.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan suka jika melihatmu tidur dengan rambut yang masih basah"

Namja mungil itu tidak menanggapi dan hanya menatap ke arah pantulan dirinya dan orang yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di cermin.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk membuatnya menjauhiku?" tanya namja mungil itu beberapa saat setelah mereka terdiam.

Pergerakan tangan sosok itu terhenti sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk mengeringkan rambut coklat milik namja mungil yang kini menatapnya dari cermin.

"Kau tau kan kalau ia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala?"

Namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bisa lebih keras kepala darinya kalau aku mau"

Sosok itu terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar ucapan yang beberapa saat lalu keluar dari bibir tipis namja mungil yang sedang duduk itu. Meskipun begitu, dia benar-benar percaya kalau namja mungil di hadapannya ini bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala mengingat sifat _mereka_ yang hampir sama.

"Hei, apa kau meremehkanku?" tanya si mungil kesal.

Yang bertubuh lebih tinggi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, hyung. Kau-lah yang mengatakannya sendiri. Lalu tentang hal yang kau minta tadi aku hanya bisa bilang kalau aku hanya bisa berusaha karena dia benar-benar sangat keras kepala"

.

.

.

Luhan menggeram kesal sambil membanting sumpit yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja. Perilakunya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat dua orang yang sedang makan siang bersamanya kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan mendengus.

"Aku heran dengan _mereka!_ Kenapa sih _mereka_ tahan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun sunbae- _ku_? Tidak bisakah mereka menjauh sehari saja?" sungut Luhan dengan kesal.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo – dua orang yang sedang makan siang dengan Luhan – mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke meja yang berada di bagian pojok dan bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Oh Sehun yang sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa yeoja.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Lagipula mereka juga tidak pernah digubris oleh Sehun sunbae kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Memang sih. Tapi, kemana Chanyeol sunbae dan Jongin sunbae ya? Tumben sekali Sehun sunbae berkumpul dengan teman-teman tim basketnya" ucap Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian pandangannya teralih ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga. Tumben sekali kau makan siang di kantin. Biasanya kan kau membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah" tambah Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya ketika ia mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo segera memberikan minuman milik namja bermata bulat itu.

"Bu-bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku kesiangan tadi? Jadi, aku tidak sempat membuat bekal"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Setiap hari Kyungsoo memang membuat bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo memang sangat suka memasak oleh karena itu ia lebih suka membuat bekal sendiri dan terkadang ia akan memberikan bekal buatannya kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk mereka cicipi.

"Hai, semuanya! Bolehkan aku ikut bergabung?"

Ketiga namja mungil yang berada di sana segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah seorang namja yang dengan seenaknya langsung duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Ck. Kami bahkan belum memberikanmu izin" decak Luhan.

Namja tadi hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu segera menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap.

"Oh iya, kalian sudah dengar belum?"

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Jongdae dengan tatapan penasaran. Jongdae adalah salah satu biang gosip yang berada di sekolah mereka dan biasanya berita-berita yang keluar dari mulutnya itu memang benar. Tidak ada yang tau darimana anak itu bisa mendapatkan informasi yang akurat. Bahkan ketika ditanya pun Jongdae selalu enggan menjawab.

"Apa? Berita apa yang kau punya?" tanya Luhan dengan antusias.

Jongdae menelan makanannya lalu meneguk air mineral miliknya.

"Apakah kalian tau kenapa Chanyeol sunbae dan Jongin sunbae tidak masuk sekolah?" bisik Jongdae.

Mata Luhan berbinar. Itulah yang sejak tadi dia pikirkan. Kemanakah perginya dua sunbaenya itu?

"Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Aku memang kurang tau detailnya, tapi katanya bahu Chanyeol sunbae cedera sedangkan Jongin sunbae hanya luka ringan saja tapi ia tetap dirawat di rumah sakit. Mungkin besok Jongin sunbae sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang"

Mata Luhan membulat karena terkejut sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersedak oleh makanan mereka sendiri. Mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan berita yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae.

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Luhan.

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Tapi, ada yang bilang kalau tadi malam Chanyeol sunbae dan Jongin sunbae terlibat dengan tawuran dengan sekumpulan geng motor. Aku juga tidak tau"

DEG

Baekhyun menelan air ludahnya. Meskipun Baekhyun takut dengan Chanyeol tapi membayangkannya tawuran dengan sekumpulan geng motor sehingga mengalami cedera pada bahunya membuat Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan sunbaenya itu.

"Tapi, kenapa Sehun sunbae tidak ikut juga? Bukankah mereka selalu bersama?"

"Entahlah"

Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa sedangkan Luhan bersyukur karena sunbae kesukaannya itu tidak terluka seperti kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu mengusap kedua bola matanya yang terasa pedih karena terlalu lama menatap ke arah layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan dan dia bisa melihat salah seorang rekan OSIS-nya sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tas yang sudah berada di bahunya. Sepertinya ia sudah mau pulang.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Temannya itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan di rumah saja" ucapnya.

"Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau pulang saja lebih dulu. Aku akan mengunci ruangannya"

Temannya itu menatap khawatir kepada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Setelah temannya itu berpamitan, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang memang sedikit lagi akan selesai.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, namja mungil itu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena ia duduk dengan posisi yang sama sejak beberapa jam lalu di depan laptop. Setelah memasukan seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lupa ia juga mengunci pintu ruangan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya menuju halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya. Namja mungil itu melirik jam tangannya dan ia bersyukur karena bus masih beroperasi jam segini.

Baekhyun menguap lalu menggosok-gosok kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah bersekolah, namja mungil itu mendapatkan tugas dari ketua OSISnya untuk membuat sebuah proposal.

Lima belas menit kemudian, bus yang Baekhyun tunggu tiba membuat mata anak itu berbinar senang walaupun gurat lelah masih terlukis di wajah mungilnya.

Baekhyun segera naik ke bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Namja mungil itu memilih tempat duduk di sebelah jendela dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun turun dari bus dan kembali menguap. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Dia masih harus berjalan beberapa menit hingga ia tiba di rumahnya.

Ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan segera membalikan badannya. Mata sipitnya segera menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan namun tidak ada seorang pun di sana selain dirinya.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit. Dia benar-benar yakin sekali kalau tadi dia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Tapi, ketika ia membalikan badannya kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan siapapun?

Baekhyun merasa kalau tengkuknya meremang. Namja mungil itu menelan air liurnya dan memutuskan untuk segera berlari dari sana menuju ke rumahnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobil sportnya di halaman parkir sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu menghela napasnya lalu segera turun dari mobil dengan paper bag berwarna coklat di tangannya.

Sehun segera berjalan menuju ke arah lift dan beruntungnya ia karena pintu lift dengan cepat terbuka sehingga ia tidak perlu menunggu untuk waktu yang lama.

Sehun menekan tombol angka lima dan tak lama ia sudah tiba di lantai lima. Namja tinggi itu membungkukan badannya ke arah para suster yang berada di tempat mereka berjaga sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di sana.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan, Sehun segera masuk ke sana dan dia bisa melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut merah yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bisa duduk hyung?" tanyanya sambil meletakan paper bag itu di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol – namja tinggi berambut merah yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya itu – tidak menyahuti ucapan Sehun dan menarik paper bag yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan tersenyum puas ketika ia melihat seluruh barang yang ia minta telah dibawa oleh namja itu.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sekolah"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Namja tinggi itu segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas dan menyalakan layarnya untuk melihat jam.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut. Bahkan kalau memang ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler seharusnya itu sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia memiliki kegiatan ekstrakurikuler hari ini"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Lalu kenapa dia masih berada di sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia mendapatkan tugas untuk mengerjakan sebuah proposal"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Namja tinggi itu segera turun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan segera membuka pakaian rumah sakitnya, mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada bahunya yang cedera. Setelah itu ia segera mengenakan sweater hitam dan juga mantel yang dibawakan oleh Sehun dan memakai sebuah topi dan kacamata.

"Kau belum sembuh, hyung. Kau baru saja masuk ke rumah sakit tadi malam dan kau sudah mau keluar?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Meskipun terlihat acuh, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak keluar. Hanya pergi sebentar"

Sehun berdecak.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau tetaplah di sini, hyung"

Chanyeol memasukan dompet dan juga ponsel ke saku mantelnya lalu membalikan badan dan menatap Sehun.

"Kau tau aku sudah _berjanji_ "

"Tapi, kau bahkan sedang terluka!" seru Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

" _Dia_ juga terluka waktu itu"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sehun, Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar rawat inapnya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di sana. Sehun terdiam dan menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu mengacak-acak surai coklatnya dengan kesal.

"Tapi, _mereka_ akan terluka kalau tau kau pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu, hyung" ucap Sehun dengan lirih.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika ia kini sudah berada di luar gedung rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Dia yakin, Sehun akan berusaha untuk menutupi agar tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau saat ini namja bersurai merah itu sedang tidak berada di ruangan rawat inapnya.

Chanyeol segera menghentikan sebuah taksi dan meminta agar ia segera diantarkan menuju sekolahnya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di sekolahnya. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, namja tinggi itu segera keluar dan memegang bahunya yang kembali terasa nyeri.

"Bertahanlah, bodoh. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya" gumamnya.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya dan dari halaman sekolah ia sudah melihat kalau masih ada seseorang di sana karena sebuah lampu masih menyala dan Chanyeol yakin itu berasal dari ruangan OSIS.

Namja tinggi itu mendudukan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon yang terdapat di halaman sekolahnya agar dirinya tertutup oleh bayangan pohon. Tapi, dari tempatnya duduk, namja tinggi itu masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ruangan OSIS itu.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah ponselnya yang sudah menunjukan waktu pukul delapan lewat. Dia berdecak kesal. Kenapa namja mungil itu lama sekali keluarnya? Apa ia berniat untuk menginap di sekolah?

Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, seorang namja mungil terlihat berjalan menyebrangi halaman sekolah. Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega lalu berjalan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari namja mungil itu sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah sosok mungil yang sedang duduk di halte sambil menguap. Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Entah kenapa ekspresi namja mungil itu terlihat sangat lucu ketika ia sedang menguap.

Ketika Chanyeol melihat sebuah bus yang berhenti di halte, namja tinggi itu dengan cepat menghentikan sebuah taksi dan memintanya agar mengikuti bus itu.

Chanyeol turun dari taksi beberapa meter sebelum halte tempat pemberhentian namja mungil itu. Dia berjalan mengikuti namja mungil itu dan entah karena langkahnya yang terlalu lebar atau mungkin langkah namja itu lah yang terlalu pendek sehingga jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan namja mungil itu bisa mendengar langkah kakinya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika ia melihat namja mungil itu berhenti. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di belakang pohon dan mengintip dari sana. Sesuai dengan tebakannya, namja mungil itu memang membalikan badannya untuk mencari seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli ketika ia bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari namja mungil itu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah namja mungil itu berlari.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika ia melihat namja mungil itu sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namja tinggi itu segera merogoh saku mantelnya dan menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

"Hei, jemput aku di rumah Baekhyun. Jangan terlalu lama karena bahuku sakit sekali"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya dengan dalam ketika ia merasa kalau tempat tidurnya terguncang dengan kencang. Namja mungil itu mengerang lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Luhan, turun dari tempat tidurku sekarang!" erang Baekhyun.

Luhan – pelaku yang membuat tempat tidur Baekhyun bergoyang – hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau bangun, Byun Baek~"

Baekhyun mengerang lagi sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk bangun. Baekhyun lebih baik mengalah sebelum Luhan merubuhkan tempat tidurnya karena Baekhyun tau Luhan tidak akan berhenti melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya sebelum Baekhyun bangun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

Luhan berhenti melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Cukup lama juga ia melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur sahabatnya itu.

"Cepat mandi" sahut Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening.

"Seingatku ini hari Minggu"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak bisakah kau menurutiku saja?"

"Dan kenapa juga aku harus menurutimu?"

Luhan melotot ke arah Baekhyun yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan malas. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"Belanja?!" seru Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah supermarket yang berada di hadapannya.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan namja mungil itu agar ia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam supermarket.

"Kalau kau disuruh oleh ibu-mu untuk belanja tidak perlu mengajak-ku" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mendorong troli.

Luhan tidak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk terus berjalan sambil sesekali memasukan beberapa barang yang memang ia perlukan ke dalam troli yang didorong oleh Baekhyun. Karena ucapannya tidak ditanggapi lebih lanjut oleh Luhan, Baekhyun hanya menghela napasnya lalu menatap ke arah barang-barang yang tadi dimasukan oleh Luhan ke dalam troli.

"Kau tidak membeli peralatan mandi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jujur saja, ia cukup bosan karena hanya menemani Luhan dan anak itu tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali padahal biasanya namja bermata rusa itu selalu bercerita mengenai apapun walaupun ceritanya lebih banyak didominasi oleh cerita tentang Oh Sehun. Tumben sekali Luhan tidak membicarakan tentang Sehun pikir Baekhyun. Luhan yang berjalan di depan segera menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"Untuk apa aku membeli peralatan mandi?" tanya Luhan dengan bingung.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bukankah kau disuruh oleh ibu-mu untuk belanja bulanan?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang begitu?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi, untuk apa kau membeli semua ini?"

Luhan tersenyum dengan lebar membuat Baekhyun agak bergidik ketika melihat senyuman namja itu.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin membuat kue untuk Sehun. Memangnya apalagi?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Seharusnya ia memang tau kalau Luhan tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk memikirkan Sehun.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Luhan segera berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat sambil menatap ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jadi, ia membangunkanku pagi-pagi hanya untuk hal ini?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mematikan televisi miliknya ketika ia mendengar bel apartemennya dibunyikan. Namja bermata bulat itu segera berjalan menuju pintu depan dan ia segera tersenyum dengan lebar ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya berada di sana.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyungie" sapa Luhan sambil membalas senyuman lebar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Kyungsoo sambil menggerutu. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ia melihat tingkah tak biasa Baekhyun tersebut dan menatap Luhan dengan curiga.

"Kau melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya lagi ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau tidak melakukan hal itu, mana mungkin dia ada di sini kan?"

Setelah itu Luhan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan. Namja bermata bulat itu sangat mengetahui kalau Baekhyun paling tidak suka jika seseorang membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Setelah menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya, Kyungsoo segera menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Sepertinya mereka berdua cukup kelelahan karena membawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

"Kalian mau minum sesuatu dulu?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ya/Tidak" sahut Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Baekhyun mengernyit dan menatap Luhan dengan sengit. Apa namja mungil itu tidak tau kalau Baekhyun kelelahan dan juga kehausan karena membawa bahan-bahan yang berat itu di siang hari yang panas begini?

Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Kita bisa minum di dapur nanti"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dengan curiga. Jangan bilang kalau ia juga harus membantu kedua sahabatnya membuat kue untuk Sehun?

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak!"

Luhan melotot.

"Byun. Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengerang kesal lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Luhan tersenyum puas lalu menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa sambil memejamkan matanya lelah. Namja mungil itu terlihat sekali sangat lelah karena ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa bagian wajahnya yang terkena tepung.

"Ada tepung di wajahmu, Baek" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja" sahut Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan membaringkan dirinya di atas karpet bulu yang terdapat di ruang tengah apartemen Kyungsoo. Namja mungil bermata rusa itu lalu mengusap perutnya dengan pelan.

"Lapar~" ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terdapat di ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Sudah hampir malam. Jelas saja lapar" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi kalau kalian ingin memasak" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

Luhan mendengus.

"Aku juga tidak ingin memasak lagi. Bagaimana kalau beli saja?"

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya dan menatap Luhan dengan curiga. Namja mungil itu lalu menghela napasnya.

"Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk"

.

.

.

"Kalau tau begini jadinya lebih baik memasak di apartemen Kyungsoo saja" gerutu Baekhyun.

Saat ini namja mungil itu sedang berjalan kembali menuju ke apartemen Kyungsoo setelah ia membeli makanan di salah satu restoran yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sebenarnya kalau disuruh untuk memilih, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mau pergi membeli makanan di sana tapi karena ia kalah dalam _hompimpa_ jadi-lah ia yang pergi untuk membeli makanan.

"Lagipula kenapa sih aku selalu kalah setiap kali _hompimpa_ dengan mereka berdua?"

Ketika ia sedang berjalan melewati sebuah gang sempit yang gelap, seseorang mencengkram lengannya membuat Baekhyun memekik karena terkejut. Hampir saja namja mungil itu diseret ke dalam gang sempit itu ketika seorang pemuda tinggi dengan hoodie hitam melepaskan cengkraman orang itu pada lengan Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun ke belakang tubuh sosok dengan hoodie hitam itu.

"Ck. Pengganggu" decak seseorang yang tadi ingin menyeret Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gang.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan orang tersebut, sosok dengan hoodie hitam itu segera memukul orang tersebut dengan keras hingga terjatuh. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kejadian tersebut. Dia benar-benar terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat perkelahian secara langsung.

Setelah orang itu bangkit, ia segera membalas pukulan sosok berhoodie hitam itu yang dengan sigap segera dihindari olehnya. Lalu terjadi perkelahian yang cukup sengit di antara mereka berdua hingga akhirnya sosok berhoodie hitam itu menjatuhkan orang itu dan mengunci pergerakannya di tanah.

"Pergi" ucap sosok berhoodie hitam itu dengan tajam.

Setelah sosok berhoodie hitam itu melepaskan kunciannya pada pergerakannya, sosok itu segera bangkit dan pergi dari sana sambil menyumpahi sosok berhoodie hitam itu.

Sosok berhoodie hitam itu hanya mendengus sambil memegang bahunya yang terasa nyeri.

"Lain kali berhati-hati lah" ucap sosok berhoodie hitam itu tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Te-terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Sosok di hadapannya hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan pergi. Baekhyun menghela napas dan menatap kosong ke arah sosok yang berada beberapa meter di depannya itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah depan. Dia segera mengambil ponsel miliknya ketika benda tersebut bergetar, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Tumben kau menelpon malam-malam begini, hmm?"

"..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja"

"..."

"Ya, aku yakin"

"..."

"Jadi, memang benar _dia_ ya?"

"..."

Namja mungil itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun padamu jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya kalau bukan ia sendiri yang mengatakannya?"

"..."

"Jauhkan _dia_ dariku"

"..."

Namja mungil itu tidak membalas ucapan sosok di sebrang telpon dan segera mematikannya. Tatapannya mengarah ke layar ponselnya dan terlihat seorang namja yang sedang merangkul namja yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

" _Hyungie,_ bagaimana ini? _Dia_ benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo semuanya! Maaf banget ya baru sempet update cerita. Sejujurnya aku pengen fast update karena respon antusias kalian semua ya ampun aku ganyangka kalau ternyata kalian seantusias itu dengan cerita abal ini:'). Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang pas atau typo yang bertebaran karena aku terlalu malas untuk mengeditnya hehehe.

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak membosankan ya soalnya aku sendiri juga bingung harus nulis apa:'). Tapi, aku akan usahain buat nulis cerita ini sampai selesai. Btw, malem ini aku update bareng author-author kece; **Baekbychuu, RedApplee, Railash61, Exorado, Byun Min Hwa, Sigmame, Flameshine, JongTakGu88, Oh Yuri, Cactus93**. Jangan lupa cek cerita kece mereka ya~

Thanks to:

 **Cupid – anggiebyun – byunbaek15 – Asmaul – dindinxoxo94 – Gianty581 – D'Queens – 2nd edition – Pastryprancis – Kiblis – inspired – bebeha – Deedaimonia – bbaek – cici fu – baeksootao – lepetitbyun – wrdatyb – anson – lily – yeolbee61 – rizchanbaek – hunniehan – Sebut Saja B – xoblacknights – chika love baby baekhyun – parkbyunCBKHKHnHS – divaans – Fanyssi – nur991fah – Hanna Byun614 – txetxeet – neniFanadicky – FlashMrB – baekfrappe – intaniaputri5 – zheend – mongsan – park in yeol – xiucogan – Maksute925 – sehunboo17 – Byunae18 – xiuxiumin – cb – yoldobiyol – chanbaekait – Macchiato Chwang – Eka915 – Nada702 – 015 – callmeria – shellapcys18 – – kacamatanyacolenso – ByunJaehyunee – SHINeexo – anaknyacb – kikysafitr – Guest – Galaxy Aquarius**

Makasih buat review, follow, dan favoritenya ya. Aku harap respon kalian tidak berkurang ya atas cerita ini. Kritik dan saran aku terima asalkan kalian menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan.

Terakhir,

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bastard Guardian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun hanyalah siswa biasa yang tidak ingin terkena masalah apapun dengan siapapun. Tapi, karena kesalahan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, surat cinta yang dibuat oleh Luhan untuk Sehun justru dibaca oleh Park Chanyeol – salah satu berandal di sekolahnya – dan lebih parahnya lagi Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun-lah yang menulis surat itu dan menerima Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya yang masih agak sepi. Namja mungil itu menguap karena sejujurnya ia merasa masih sedikit mengantuk karena tertidur cukup larut tadi malam. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah meja Luhan dan menatap Luhan yang kini sedang menatap ke arah selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau sudah membuat suratnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakan tasnya di tempat duduknya.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan mengangguk dengan pelan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk Sehun sunbae dan dia benar-benar berharap agar sunbae-nya itu membaca surat miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak membacanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Kurasa ia akan membacanya. Bukankah anak-anak basket ada latihan pagi ini?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Hari ini ia sengaja datang lebih awal agar ia bisa meletakan surat di loker milik Sehun sunbae dan ia juga meminta agar Baekhyun berangkat lebih awal sehingga ia bisa menemani Luhan untuk meletakan surat itu di loker milik Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mau menemuiku?" tanya Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menghampirinya"

Luhan membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban s _antai_ yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Meskipun ia cukup sering meneriaki Sehun ketika namja tinggi itu melakukan pertandingan basket, Luhan sama sekali belum pernah menemui Sehun atau menghampirinya seperti murid-murid yang _berani_ lainnya.

"Tenang saja, Lu. Aku yakin dia akan menemuimu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu setelahnya ia memasukan surat miliknya ke dalam amplop berwarna biru muda dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu segera berjalan di sebelah sahabatnya dan pergi ke ruang ganti pemain basket.

"Kau yakin lokernya yang ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap loker yang ada di depannya.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dia sangat yakin kalau ini adalah loker milik Sehun sunbae karena dua hari yang lalu ia dan Kyungsoo melihat sendiri kalau Sehun sunbae memasukan sepatunya ke dalam loker ini.

"Cepat letakkan. Sebelum mereka selesai latihan"

Luhan segera meletakan surat miliknya ke celah loker milik Sehun dengan cepat. Setelah memastikan kalau suratnya tidak akan terjatuh, namja mungil bermata rusa itu segera mengajak Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruang ganti para pemain basket tersebut.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika mereka sudah berada jauh dari ruang ganti para pemain basket.

"Ya ampun aku benar-benar lega sekarang" kata Luhan.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Ketika mereka baru saja duduk di tempat duduk mereka, Kyungsoo berjalan masuk dengan sebuah paper bag coklat yang berada di tangannya. Senyuman namja mungil bermata bulat itu mengembang ketika ia melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah membungkusnya?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, kalian juga sudah meletakan suratnya di loker milik Sehun sunbae kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari ruang ganti para pemain basket"

"Semoga beruntung, Luhannie" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar berharap ketika ia menemui Sehun sunbae nanti, sunbae kesukaannya itu akan mau menerima kue darinya karena menurut pengamatannya selama ini Sehun sunbae tidak pernah menerima hadiah-hadiah dari siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Kalian akan menemaniku kan?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya ikut menganggukan kepalanya setelah Luhan menyikut perutnya.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau menemuiku sebentar di ruang guru?"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah guru matematikanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan seharusnya gurunya itu sudah keluar dari kelas dan Baekhyun bisa segera menemani Luhan untuk menemui Sehun sunbae.

"Ba-baiklah, seonsaengnim" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Sekalipun dia ingin menolak, tapi itu adalah hal yang sulit kan?

Setelah Baekhyun mengiyakan ucapan gurunya, guru matematikanya tersebut segera berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas dan menuju ke ruang guru. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang kau akan menemaniku!" seru Luhan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kalau aku bisa menolak permintaan Shim seonsaengnim, aku akan menolaknya, Lu. Lagipula kau akan ditemani oleh Kyungsoo kan? Aku janji akan segera menyusul kalian secepatnya"

Luhan memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan erat sambil menatap ke arah sahabatnya dengan tatapan memohon. Dia benar-benar gugup dan Baekhyun bilang tidak akan menemaninya? Ayolah, dia membutuhkan kedua sahabatnya!

Ketika Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luhan, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan menatap ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Hei, apa aku terlalu lama?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menghembuskan napas. Setidaknya dia akan lebih mudah kalau ingin membujuk Luhan ketika Kyungsoo ada di sini.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu dan juga Kyungsoo, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Shim seonsaengnim memintaku untuk menemuinya di ruang guru sekarang. Kalian temuilah Sehun sunbae lebih dulu. Aku janji akan segera menyusul kalian"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan erat. Namja mungil bermata rusa itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup hingga membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan sangat gugup seperti ini padahal biasanya Luhan adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan juga percaya diri.

Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita temui Sehun sunbae sekarang. Aku yakin dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama"

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mau menerima kue buatanku? Bagaimana kalau ia membuangnya?" tanya Luhan dengan panik.

"Kalau ia tidak mau menerima kue darimu lebih baik kau berikan saja kuenya untuk-ku. Aku akan memakan kue buatanmu itu"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Seburuk apapun rasanya?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa kue buatanmu seburuk itu rasanya?"

"Ya! Bukankah kau seharusnya mengatakan 'Aku akan memakannya seburuk apapun rasanya'?"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau memakan kue yang rasanya buruk?"

Luhan melotot dan baru saja ia ingin memukul kepala Baekhyun kalau saja namja mungil bermata sipit itu tidak segera berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di dalam kelas.

"Dasar kau! Ya! Kembali kau, Byun Baekhyun!" seru Luhan kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh ketika ia melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua sahabatnya itu. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Namja mungil itu tau kalau Baekhyun tadi hanya bercanda dan berusaha agar tidak membuatnya gugup sebelum menemui Sehun sunbae.

"Ayo Kyungie! Kita berikan kue-ku ini kepada Sehun sunbae" ucap Luhan dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang guru dengan pelan. Sejujurnya ia sudah merasa cukup panik ketika Shim seonsaengnim memanggilnya ke ruang guru. Namja mungil itu takut kalau guru tersebut akan meminta bantuannya untuk mengoreksi jawaban dari teman-teman sekelasnya tapi untung saja guru tersebut tidak meminta hal itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak masalah kalau ada guru yang ingin meminta bantuan kepadanya tapi dia sudah berjanji akan menemani Luhan untuk menemui Sehun sunbae hari ini jadi dia merasa agak kesal ketika Shim seonsaengnim memanggilnya ke ruang guru tadi.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke taman belakang sekolahnya. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau saat ini Luhan sudah memberikan kue buatannya kepada Sehun sunbae.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya terjatuh ke arah sebuah kantong plastik bening dengan pita berwarna merah yang berada di tangan Jongin sunbae.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan itu..." gumam Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

Setelah itu mata Baekhyun membulat ketika ia mengingat kalau plastik bening dan juga pita berwarna merah itu adalah kantong dan juga pita yang ia dan Luhan beli hari Minggu kemarin. Selain itu, bentuk kue yang berada di dalam kantong plastik bening itu juga sama persis dengan bentuk kue yang kemarin mereka buat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau Luhan sudah menyerahkan kue nya kepada Sehun sunbae tapi Sehun sunbae memberikannya kepada Jongin sunbae?"

Tanpa ingin berspekulasi lebih lanjut, Baekhyun segera berlari dengan cepat ke arah taman belakang. Kalau memang benar Sehun sunbae memberikan kue buatan Luhan kepada Jongin sunbae, Baekhyun pastikan ia akan menendang bokong sunbae-nya itu.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah di sebelah Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menatap ke arah depan. Baekhyun ikut menatap ke arah depan dan ia bisa melihat kalau saat ini Sehun sunbae sedang berdiri di depan Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Luhan belum memberikan kuenya?" bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng.

"Sehun sunbae baru saja datang. Sepertinya tadi ia memiliki urusan" jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu terdiam dengan kening yang mengernyit. Kalau Luhan belum memberikan kuenya kepada Sehun sunbae lalu kenapa Jongin sunbae bisa memegang kue yang sama dengan yang mereka buat? Bukan hanya bentuk kuenya saja yang sama tetapi kantong plastik bening dan juga pita berwarna merahnya juga sama. Apakah seseorang juga membuat kue untuk Jongin sunbae dan kebetulan bentuk kue dan juga kantong plastik dan pitanya sama?

'Tapi seingatku, kemarin pita berwarna merah hanya tinggal satu' batin Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hampir saja memekik dengan keras sambil meremas tangan Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Sehun sunbae menerima kue buatan Luhan. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia tersenyum dengan lebar ketika sunbae-nya itu menerima kue buatan Luhan.

"Sehun sunbae menerimanya!" seru Kyungsoo dengan suara tertahan.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Saat ini, Sehun sedang memegang kue yang diberikan oleh Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Bahkan sekarang namja berkulit putih pucat itu membuka pita berwarna merah tersebut dan mengambil satu buah kue dan kemudian memakan kue tersebut.

"Apakah rasanya buruk?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu memukul pelan lengan Baekhyun. Jelas saja hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena hari Minggu kemarin mereka sudah mencoba lebih dulu rasa kue buatan Luhan dan rasanya enak. Tentu saja, karena Kyungsoo lah yang membantu Luhan dalam membuat kue tersebut.

Setelah itu, Sehun kembali mengikat kantong plastik bening itu dengan pita merah dan setelahnya ia berjalan menuju ke arah Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun yang kini mematung sambil menatap ke arah Sehun.

Ketika namja berkulit putih pucat itu hampir melewati mereka, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau sunbae mereka itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arah mereka.

Setelah Sehun berjalan menjauh, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri Luhan yang kini sudah terduduk di atas rumput dengan wajah yang merah merona hingga telinganya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang kini terlukis di wajah sahabatnya itu sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Sehun sunbae menerima kue-mu!" jerit Kyungsoo dengan senang.

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senang. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Sehun sunbae akan benar-benar menemuinya di taman belakang dan Sehun sunbae juga menerima kue buatannya bahkan memakan kue buatannya tepat di depan matanya!

"Aku bahagia sekali~" seru Luhan dengan keras.

Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika melihat raut wajah bahagia Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu setelah itu merogoh kantongnya ketika dia merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar sekali, tanda sebuah pesan baru masuk. Baekhyun membaca pesan yang baru masuk itu lalu mendengus sehingga membuat kedua sahabatnya mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun meletakan kembali ponselnya di dalam kantong lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Hanya salah satu rekan OSIS yang meminta proposal"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk lalu setelahnya Luhan kembali menceritakan tentang bagaimana perasaannya ketika tadi ia memberikan kue buatannya kepada Sehun sunbae.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mentraktir kalian es krim~" seru Luhan.

Kyungsoo berseru senang sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke arah pinggir lapangan dengan napas terengah-engah. Namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu mengambil sebotol air mineral yang sudah disediakan oleh manajer tim basket lalu meneguk air mineral dingin itu dengan cepat. Jongin yang berada tidak jauh dari Sehun, berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu lalu merangkul pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba hingga ia tersedak.

"Sialan" umpat Sehun sambil mengusap dagunya yang terkena tumpahan air.

Jongin terkekeh ketika melihat tampang Sehun yang kesal karena perbuatan tiba-tibanya itu hingga ia tersedak.

"Aku pergi lebih dulu ya" ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Sana pergi. Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" ucap Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh lagi ketika mendengar ucapan tajam dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Kau sendirian tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mendengus.

"Jangan konyol. Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil, heh?"

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun sekali sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari lapangan indoor sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauh.

"Dasar nekat"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari lapangan indoor bersama dengan para pemain basket lainnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan cepat agar mereka bisa sarapan lebih dulu di kantin.

"Hey Sehun" panggil Minho.

Sehun yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang ganti segera berjalan ke arah Minho yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan loker miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Minho menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang terselip di loker milik Sehun dengan dagunya.

"Ada surat dari penggemarmu"

Sehun menatap datar ke arah surat yang terselip di lokernya. Tanpa memiliki ketertarikan sedikitpun dengan surat yang terselip di sana, Sehun membuka lokernya hingga surat itu terjatuh. Pandangan namja itu segera jatuh kepada ponselnya yang berada di dalam loker dengan layar yang menyala karena sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

'Tumben sekali' batin Sehun.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu membuka pesan tersebut lalu menghela napas.

'Pantas saja' batin Sehun.

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Sehun meletakan kembali ponselnya di dalam loker lalu membungkukan badannya untuk mengambil surat yang sebelumnya terjatuh.

"Wow! Oh Sehun membaca surat dari penggemarnya!" ucap salah seorang pemain basket.

Sehun mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan salah seorang temannya lalu membuka amplop tersebut.

"Sehun oppa~ Ayo jadi kekasihku~" ledek pemain basket lain.

Para pemain basket yang berada di sana hanya tertawa ketika mendengar ledekan yang dilontarkan oleh salah seorang pemain basket untuk Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus kecil.

"Berisik"

.

.

.

"Hey, ayo" ajak Jongin sambil duduk di atas meja Sehun.

Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Aku ada urusan" jawab Sehun singkat.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Tumben sekali Sehun mempunyai urusan sendiri.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Mau tau sekali kau" ucap Sehun sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Sehun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya lalu ia segera bangkit and berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

Sehun menghela napasnya sekali sebelum akhinya ia kembali berjalan menghampiri seorang namja mungil yang kini sedang membelakanginya.

"Luhan" gumam Sehun datar.

Entah karena pendengaran namja itu yang tajam atau memang gumaman Sehun-lah yang terlalu keras karena namja mungil itu segera membalikan badannya ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun sunbae..." ucap namja mungil itu pelan.

Sehun menatap sosok di hadapannya yang kini terlihat gelisah sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung ketika melihat namja mungil itu menarik napas selama beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya namja mungil itu menatap lurus ke arah Sehun sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Pandangan Sehun teralih ke arah sebuah kantong plastik bening dengan pita merah yang berisi kue-kue coklat.

"I-ini...sebagai hadiah karena permainan basket sunbae yang luar biasa" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan gugup.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kue yang berada di tangan Luhan dan tersenyum tipis. Luhan membelalakan matanya ke arah Sehun ketika namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu menerima kue buatannya padahal sebelumnya ia yakin kalau Sehun akan membuang kue buatannya.

"Terima kasih. Bolehkah aku mencobanya?"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Luhan, namja berkulit putih pucat itu segera membuka pita merah yang mengikat kantong plastik bening tersebut dan segera mengambil satu buah kue coklat di dalamnya dan memakannya. Rasa manis dari kue tersebut segera menyebar di seluruh permukaan mulut Sehun. Setelah itu, Sehun kembali mengikat kantong plastik bening tersebut dengan pita merah.

"Apa ada lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Dengan cepat, Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah merona. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera membalikan badannya. Mata namja tinggi itu segera menatap ke arah dua orang namja mungil yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya lalu menyeringai. Setelah itu namja tinggi itu segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas lalu segera memakai tasnya. Pandangan namja mungil itu teralih ke arah Luhan yang sudah berdiri di sebelah mejanya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Baekhyun mendengus. Sejak Sehun sunbae menerima kue buatan Luhan saat jam istirahat, namja mungil itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri. Bahkan Luhan sempat ditegur karena senyum-senyum sendiri saat seorang guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Hei, ayo" ajak Baekhyun.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu memeluk lengan Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Sesuai janji Luhan, namja bermata rusa itu ingin mentraktir kedua temannya es krim saat pulang sekolah.

"Kalian lama sekali" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu mereka berdua di depan kelas.

"Salahkan saja Luhan. Dia terlalu lama melamun" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Luhan yang masih memeluk lengannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi ke kedai es krim" ucap Kyungsoo melerai keduanya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan menatap namja bermata bulat yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Kyung? Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk ke arah depan dengan dagunya. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan melihat Sehun sunbae dan juga Jongin sunbae yang sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol sunbae.

"Bukankah Chanyeol sunbae masih dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa ia sudah keluar hari ini" tebak Luhan.

Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berbicara serius dengan kedua temannya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Mata bulat tajam milik Chanyeol terus menatap ke arah mata sipit Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dan fokus namja tinggi itu segera teralih kembali ke arah dua temannya.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol selama beberapa saat tadi, ia merasa seperti dirinya terhisap oleh kedua bola mata tajam Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Untung saja Sehun sunbae segera menyenggol lengan Chanyeol hingga fokus namja itu segera teralih.

Ketiga namja tampan tersebut segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik Sehun dengan Jongin yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol sempat mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan tubuh tingginya ke dalam mobil Sehun.

"Mereka mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali" kata Luhan ketika mobil milik Sehun sudah meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya dan menarik mereka berdua untuk segera keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Sudahlah. Itu urusan mereka, lebih baik kita segera pergi"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo ketika mereka berpisah di perempatan. Sebenarnya namja mungil itu memiliki arah yang sama dengan Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo tapi karena tadi sepupunya mengiriminya pesan untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya Baekhyun harus berpisah dengan kedua temannya itu di perempatan.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Sebenarnya dia agak malas untuk berkunjung ke apartemen sepupunya yang maksudnya adalah untuk mengecek kondisi apartemennya. Hampir setiap seminggu sekali Baekhyun disuruh untuk mengecek kondisi apartemen sepupunya yang saat ini sedang menetap di London.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara terjatuh dari dalam sebuah gang yang gelap. Kening namja itu mengernyit ketika ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena kondisi gang tersebut. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengacuhkannya dan berjalan pergi ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam gang tersebut.

"Hei, apa ada orang di dalam gang?" seru Baekhyun.

Terdengar sebuah rintihan lagi dari dalam gang membuat Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggunakannya untuk penerangan. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam gang dengan ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Mata sipitnya membelalak ketika ia melihat seseorang yang jatuh tengkurap di sana sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Astaga! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

Namja mungil itu segera berjalan menghampiri sosok itu dan membalik tubuh itu dengan perlahan karena sepertinya ia sedang kesakitan.

DEG.

Baekhyun menganga ketika ia melihat sosok yang kini sedang berbaring di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang ia lihat beberapa jam lalu di sekolah kini sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di dalam sebuah gang gelap yang sempit.

"C-Chanyeol sunbae..." gumam Baekhyun.

Tanpa memikirkan perbedaan ukuran tubuhnya dan juga ukuran tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membantu namja tinggi itu agar bisa berdiri dan juga meletakan lengannya di bahu mungilnya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Sunbae? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan membawamu ke apartemen sepupuku yang tidak jauh dari sini. Bertahanlah, sunbae!" ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya"

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya berkali-kali ke arah seorang petugas keamanan apartemen sepupunya yang sudah membantunya membopong tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam apartemen sepupunya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar tamu yang kini ditempati oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu bergidik ngeri ketika melihat beberapa luka yang berada di wajah Chanyeol.

"Hah, bodoh. Kenapa aku membawanya ke sini? Kenapa aku tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit saja?" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar tamu dan menuju ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan kotak obat. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam kamar sepupunya untuk mengambil satu buah handuk kecil. Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan duduk di tepi ranjang yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol.

"Apakah tadi Chanyeol sunbae dan yang lainnya terburu-buru karena ingin berkelahi?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengobati luka-luka yang berada di wajah Chanyeol. Pandangan namja mungil bermata sipit itu terkunci pada wajah Chanyeol yang kini sedang terlelap. Mata bulat yang tadi seolah menghisap dirinya kini sedang terpejam. Dahi yang biasanya terekspos kini tertutup oleh poni miliknya. Hidungnya yang mancung. Tulang pipi dan juga rahangnya yang tegas menambah kesan tampan di wajah sunbae-nya itu.

"Astaga. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aish!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali ketika sebuah pikiran tentang wajah Chanyeol melintasi pikirannya. Setelah selesai mengobati luka di wajah Chanyeol, namja mungil bermata sipit itu segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tamu untuk meletakan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan dan juga kotak obat di dapur.

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dengan satu stel piyama yang berada di tangannya. Untungnya saja ukuran tubuh Chanyeol sunbae dan juga sepupunya tidak berbeda jauh sehingga Chanyeol bisa menggunakan piyama milik sepupunya.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau aku mengganti pakaian Chanyeol sunbae? Tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti dia marah? Tapi, dia pasti tidak nyaman kalau tertidur dengan pakaian kotor"

Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa kemungkinan, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu tidak peduli apakah nanti Chanyeol akan marah kepadanya atau tidak, yang penting Chanyeol bisa tertidur dengan pakaian yang bersih.

"Aku kan sudah menolongnya jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia akan marah padaku?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang terlelap.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu membawa pakaian kotor milik Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tamu dan membiarkan Chanyeol beristirahat di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ampuni aku.

Ini cerita bener-bener aneh. Ya kan? Aku juga tau lebih banyak Hunhannya disini dibandingkan dengan Chanbaek. Tapi, aku janji ke depannya Chanbaek bakal lebih banyak kok apalagi Baekhyun udah ngerawat Chanyeol.

Maaf aku baru sempet update sekarang karena sejujurnya aku sendiri bingung dengan kelanjutan cerita ini HAHAHA.

Maaf kalau di cerita ini ada typo atau kata-kata yang kurang pas.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia(?) mau review cerita ini, yang mau favorite, dan follow cerita ini. Aku bener-bener terima kasih /bow/.

Malem ini, aku update bareng para authornim kece:

 **-SilvieVienoy**

 **-Byun Min Hwa**

 **-Pupuputri** (Republish)

 **-Myka Reien** (bukan Chanbaek)

 **-Park Ayoung**

 **-Aeri Channie**

 **Thanks to:**

 **zheend:** Chanyeol bukan ya? Hmm, liat nanti deh itu Chanyeol atau bukan. Terima kasih dukungannya! **– baeksootao:** Pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu(?) Terima kasih dukungannya! **– ifhta:** Gay or Straightnya nanti ya. Rencananya aku update bulan November. Ditunggu ya! **– dindinxoxo94:** Ceritanya santai kok gaserumit itu hehe **– pcyluphbbh:** Waduh aku gabisa jawab pertanyaan kamu nih. Waktu yang akan menjawabnya ya hehe. Gimana chap ini? Udah dapet clue belum? Hehe **– lepetitbyun:** Iya chanyeolnya ngikutin Baek~ Hmm, siapa ya? Ditunggu aja! **– Nurul891:** Terima kasih! **– Galaxy Aquarius:** Terima kasih! **– lily:** Hmm, kenapa ya? Ditunggu aja oke? Hehehe **– neniFanadicky:** Maaf ga fast update ya~ kuusahakan akan fast update hehe **– SHINeexo:** Waduh~ siapa ya? Ditunggu aja hehe. Terima kasih dukungannya! **– exobbabe:** Aku sengaja gangasih tau siapa itu hehe. Tapi, nanti pasti tau kok. Terima kasih dukungannya! **– LyWoo:** Baekhyun bukan ya? Ditunggu aja ya! **– Guest:** Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu(?) Sehun bukan ya~~ hehe. Terima kasih dukungannya! **– Guest(2):** Sudah dilanjut~ **\- parkobyunxo:** Selamat menebak bagaimana alur cerita ini ya hehe. Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab nanti seiring dengan berjalannya waktu hehe. Ada kan momen mereka sedikit di chap ini hehe. **– lee ana ki:** Sudah update ya! **– ruqiy614:** Hayoo siapa ya? Ditunggu aja, oke? **– FlashMrB:** Haha, kamu ngiranya siapa yang ikutin Baek? Bagian pertama yang mana ya? **– Guest(3):** Sudah dilanjut ya **– kukk:** Selamat berpenasaran ria(?) **– Eka915:** Ayo tebak! Siapakah itu? Sudah diupdate ya **– ByunJaehyunee:** Waduh aku juga bingung gimana dong ini~ lanjut atau tidak ya? HEHEHE **– Hanna Byun614:** LuBaekKyung? Tebak tebak tebak! **– sehunboo17:** Mungkin begitu? HEHEHE **– callmerta:** Silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya. Semoga gabingung lagi, atau justru masih bingung? **– yousee:** Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu(?) **– hunniehan:** Silahkan menunggu "dia" dan "mereka" ya! **– parkbyunCBKHKHnHS:** Terima kasih sudah menunggu ff ini ya! Ini sudah update semoga tidak mengecewakan! **– Tak Secantik Baekhyun:** Maaf kalau interaksi Chanbaeknya sedikit. Tapi, di chap depan akan bertambah terus kok hehe **– :** Nih sudah dilanjut lagi ya~ selamat membaca! **– leeminoznurhayati:** Terima kasih dukungannya untuk ff ini ya /bow/ **\- cheonsa19:** Sudah dilanjut ya! **– chanslumiere:** Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Ditunggu saja ya! **– honeybyul:** Hmm, mungkin aja ya seperti itu? Ditunggu saja ya! **– bbyubee:** Hmm, gitu bukan yaa? Ditunggu saja ya! **– silkyes:** Baekhyun sama sehun bukan yaa? Ditunggu saja ya! **– fwxing:** Aku juga penasaran hehehe **– Hyo:** Terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini! Udah berkhayalnya? Sama ga kelanjutannya kaya chapter ini? Hehehe **– Asayakano:** Hmm, mungkin aja ya. Ditunggu saja pkee! **– jiellian21:** Sudah dilanjut ya! **– Ziyu256:** Hmm, pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu hehe. Ditunggu saja ya! **– OX Wind:** Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab nanti seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ya hehe

Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah review!

Aku harap ke depannya kalian terus mendukung kelanjutan cerita ini. Karena, tanpa dukungan kalian cerita ini gaakan berlanjut. Oh iya kritik dan saran aku terima asalkan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan ya.

Terakhir,

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
